Til I Forget About You
by CultOfPersonality
Summary: "I swear I'll do anything that I have to, 'til I forget about you."


_**A/N: Another one-shot! It's going to be Big Time Rush-related and because of this, I'm gonna use one of their songs, Til I Forget About You. (: I hope you enjoy this. BTW, I'm also gonna use the boys' real names. – Marian**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James. I wish I did. (; And some things that will be stated here are going to be purely fictional.**_

"'**TIL I FORGET ABOUT YOU"**

**Get a call on a random afternoon**

**I pick it up and I see that it's you**

**Like my heart, you were breaking the news**

**You said it's over, it's over, it's over**

"Man, I'm tired." Carlos Pena mumbled as he entered the apartment he shares with his fellow Big Time Rush member, Logan Henderson. He just came from the grocery and bought different items. Logan immediately got up and helped his Latino friend with the paper bags.

"What in the world did you buy?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arms around the bag and walked to the kitchen.

"Uh, let me see… there's chips," he started doing a mental account. "…Pepsi, more chips, and more Pepsi…oh, and some Skittles."

"Skittles." Logan muttered. "You know I hate those."

"They're not for you, dumbass." the shorter of the two replied as he put the paper bag on the counter. "It's for Shane." he continued as he placed the Pepsi cans in the refrigerator. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. He closed the fridge door and fished his phone out of his pocket. He smiled as he read the caller ID that flashed on the screen; Shane.

"Hello babe." Carlos greeted in enthusiasm.

"_Hey… Carlos."_ Shane, on the other hand, replied in a voice that sounded uncertain. He was sure that something was up. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh..no, no. I'm okay." she said. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You can tell me." he convinced her. Shane was getting more nervous by the minute. She did not know how to break it to him. She was not even sure if she was going to do it.

"Babe?" he asked, breaking the silence. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I am." she replied, her voice almost turning into a whisper.

"Is there something you wanna say?" Carlos asked. He was getting nervous as the seconds passed by. He needed to know what was up.

"Uhm… I wanna b- break up." she finally said. His bright eyes turned into dark holes as he heard that. He can't believe that she wanted to end things…she even said it over the phone, which sucked even more. Logan looked at his friend and mouthed, "What's up?" Carlos simply shook his head in response. He let out a sigh and replied to Shane, "Why?"

She did not answer. She immediately hung up and Carlos' question was left hanging. He was confused and mumbled, "This is bullshit." Unbeknownst to him, his friend heard it.

"What is?" Logan asked in curiosity.

"Nothing." Carlos muttered. His friend raised a brow, hoping that Carlos would tell him what's the matter. Carlos closed his eyes and let out a sigh, then replied "Shane broke up. I don't even know why she did!"

"That sucks, man." Logan patted him on the shoulder, comforting his friend.

**Heading out, 'cause I'm out of my mind**

**All my friends are gonna see me tonight**

**Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise**

**And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…**

"Hey, Logan…" Kendall Schmidt and James Maslow greeted as Logan opened the door. Kendall looked over Logan's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "…and why is there a grumpy little kid sitting on the couch?" They let themselves in and sat beside the depressed one. "Why the long face?" James asked.

Carlos did not respond. "She broke up with him." Logan replied in the Latino's behalf. Kendall shook his head and looked at his friend, who still wore the grumpy face. Finally, he had an idea.

"We should all hang out." Kendall suggested.

Carlos looked at his friend and narrowed his eyes. Kendall raised a brow and waited for an answer. Carlos' face slightly lit up and said, "Let's go."

"Alright!" the other three chorused as they headed out of the house.

**Dance hard, laugh hard**

**Turn the music up now**

**Party like a rock star**

**Can I get a what now?**

**I swear I'll do anything that I have to**

'**Till I forget about you**

They got in the club and the loud music immediately greeted them on their way inside. They made their way to a table where their friends Sharla, Michael, Layla, and Allie. "Hey guys." Allie, the loud one, almost shouted and blasted off the guys' eardrums.

"Heyyy, Allie." Logan greeted. "Getting a little loud here, are we?"

"I can't believe you're still not used to me." Allie rolled her eyes. Logan stuck a tongue out and sat beside her.

The waiter approached them and they placed their orders. As he wrote all of it down, Carlos was busy fiddling with his phone. Sharla suddenly nudged him and he immediately looked up. "What?" he whispered.

"What the hell? We…" she pointed a finger to all of them. "…are supposed to have fun. That will have to wait." she snatched the phone from Carlos and stuck out a tongue at him. Carlos rolled his eyes, but thought that Sharla was right. Carlos chuckled and replied, "You're right."

"C'mon, Latino!" Allie called out. "Let's dance!"

He chuckled and approached his friends on the dance floor. It was really good timing. He wanted to forget about what happened that afternoon and the only way to do it was to have fun with his friends.

**And you thought I'd be here on my own**

**Waiting for you to knock on my door**

**Since you left, I don't wait by the phone**

**I'm movin', I'm movin', I'm movin**

_**Three months later…**_

"Carlos, let's go." Logan patted him on the shoulder. Carlos looked up from the TV to his friend and raised a brow. "Recording, remember?" Logan reminded him. "Move, move, move!" Carlos groaned and rolled his eyes. He sat his phone near the lampshade and headed out of the door.

**Found a place where I could lose myself**

**And just leave your memory on the shelf**

**See, I'm fine, I don't need nobody elso**

'**Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going**

"C'mon, let's go!" Carlos called out to his friends.

"Well, someone is in a great mood." Kendall pointed out.

"Moving on, I see." Sharla said with a smile. "So, I bet you're ready to look for another woman."

Carlos shook his head sideways and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine." he reassured.

**So, what do you guys think? (:**


End file.
